


Catch as Catch Can

by saraid



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire, an earthquake, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch as Catch Can

Catch as Catch Can

 

"Obi-Wan! This way! This way, Padawan!"

There was too much smoke in the room for him to see clearly, although he was trying to clear it with the Force. But the Dark Side was so powerful here, he could scarcely touch it, the currents ran sluggishly around him and responded only when he exerted desperate pressure.

Feeling the soot of the raging fire gathering in his hair and stinging his face, he tried again to reach his apprentice, stuck on the other side of the wall of flames that ran nearly diagonally across the room, following a fuel pipe that led upwards and into the main section of the castle.

The explosion had rocked the foundation and the pipe had, at first, only cracked slightly. Coming down to repair the damage, the castle being evacuated by the staff and servants, he and his Padawan had been caught unawares when an earthquake followed the explosion, triggered, he knew, by the damage the bomb had done.

The pipe had split down the middle, separating them, leaving them stranded on different sides of the power room, and Qui-Gon was on the side with the door.

"OBI-WAN!" He screamed, seeing a flash of lighter color, illuminated by the bright blue flames.

He'd dropped his cloak, he was covered in ash and soot as the ceiling burned, his eyes ached and his lips felt puffy....but he forced himself to move closer to the flames, feeling his beard and eyebrows begin to singe

"I'm coming, Master!"

The young man's voice was choked by smoke and Qui-Gon felt a wave of fear roll into the Force as Obi-Wan fought it off.

"I'm here!" He bellowed, trying to pinpoint Obi-Wan's location on the other side.

"I'm coming! Catch me, Master!"

He'd barely had time to register the shout when Obi-Wan appeared, his rolled body hurtling gracefully through the flames, up at the top, near the ceiling, where they were the thinnest but the hottest.

He had shed his cloak as well, but his tunic and trousers were already flaming when Qui-Gon lunged and caught him, yanking desperately at the uncooperative Force to ease the landing so that he didn't fall, he didn't drop his Padawan...

And the flames bit at his hands, making him grit his teeth and start tearing the burning cloth from Obi-Wan's body.

He was burnt, but not too badly, not anything that wouldn't heal, given the time...but the pain had to be tremendous, explaining why he was no longer conscious.

Grabbing for his own cloak, which lay on the floor, Qui-Gon wrapped the younger man in it, threw him over his shoulder in an undignified carry, and ran out of the room, his long legs making quick work of the wide stone steps.

The fire had just begun to creep up them, not as much to burn here, but stone would burn, if it were hot enough, it would burn, it would...

Reaching the top, he felt a tingle in the Force, a split-second warning, and managed to duck back just in time to avoid being smashed by a chunk of wall as it fell, banging his Padawan's head into the wall behind them as he did so, instantly regretting it as Obi-Wan made a pathetic moaning sound. Working to keep calm, Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber and pressed on, using it to better other pieces as they fell upon them, running down a long hallway now, filled with smoke and the sounds of shouting.

"Hey! You! Stop!"

Three men appeared before him, blocking the open doorway that led to the common rooms and, eventually, the courtyard and freedom.

Wearing the ragged, pieced-together clothing of pirates, waving nasty-looking blasters, the thieves didn't shout again, only raised their weapons and fired.

With a silent apology Qui-Gon dumped Obi-Wan tot eh floor and defended, both hands on his saber, crouching low to protect his Padawan's body, hands moving too fast to be seen as he deflected the shots back at their origins.

One, two, three, he lost count and then he felt the Force again, opening wide, flooding into him - something had happened, something good - and he risked a glance downwards and saw his Obi-Wan staring up at him, unable to move, barely able to breathe, lungs scorched by smoke, feeding Qui-Gon his own energy and without thought the Jedi Master flung his hand in an aggressive gesture and two of the three pirates flew into the nearest wall, smacking soundly into to, and fell to lie silent on the floor.

The third stared at him, eyes widening, then turned and ran, dropping his weapon, and it clattered to the floor.

Breathing hard, Qui-Gon disactivated his saber and bent over, touching Obi-Wan's face tenderly, promising him all things with his eyes, then gathered him up into a more comfortable hold, cradling the smaller man against his own broad chest, and ran again, booted feet skidding as he spun round a corner, and then through the common room, empty, bizarrely normal looking, peaceful.

Breaking into the courtyard, headed for the big doors that were always open, he fought to breathe evenly, saw that Obi-Wan had slipped into unconsciousness again, and breathed a sigh of relief when they passed through them and into the fields, where a hundred people gathered, milling, and the King himself rushed to them, praising his Gods that they were safe.

There was a huge roar, rumbling through the air, and they all turned to watch in disbelief as the castle began to crumple behind the walls, and the ground shook and Qui-Gon sat heavily, still holding his Padawan, protecting him, and then it was over.

 

 

"Master?"

"In here, Obi."

The shorthand version of his name tipped the young man off, and he trotted into the bedroom section of their cabin expectantly.

Seated on the large bed that filled the small room, his Master looked up from the text he was studying and smiled at him.

"The Healers released you?"

Closing the heavy book, he set it aside. Whenever possible he traveled with something to read, but this one had been a parting gift from the king, to show that there were no hard feelings. He didn't blame the Jedi for not preventing the attack, there was no way they could have predicted it.

They had been on a strictly routine visit for the Council, checking up on some rumors of unrest that had proven to be unfounded.

Getting caught in a reckless attempt to steal the crown jewels had not been planned.

Terribly reckless. The bomb, meant to empty the castle, had destroyed it, and most of the conspirators as well.

"They said I'm one hundred percent." Obi-Wan said softly, pulling his tunic off over his head, displaying his smooth chest. "See? Not even a scar?"

"I'm sorry I could not stay. I needed to report to the Council, and the healers said you would only be there a short while." Watching, with a small smile on his lips, Qui-Gon moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I understand. We are Jedi first." Peeling out of the too-large trousers the Healers had given him to wear, Obi-Wan paused as if thinking.

"And lovers second?" He asked, softly, licking his lips and swaying his hips suggestively.

"Tonight, Obi..." Qui-Gon sprang from the bed and grabbed him close, kissing him hungrily, barely taking the time to finish the sentence between kisses, "We are lovers first."

"Oh, yes." The younger man moaned and pressed into him. The adrenaline and exhilaration of the battle and the fire was still thrumming through them. Eagerly Qui-Gon turned him, lifting him, pushing him into a cold metal bulkhead. It warmed quickly as Obi-Wan's body was pressed to it.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered in the younger man's ear, the long braid tickling his face. He kissed his neck tenderly, sneaking his hands around the slim body, pulling Obi-Wan's hips back to him.

"Yes, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan panted, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead, suddenly heated, to the wall. "Please."

He bucked back into his Master's heat but Qui-Gon took his shaft in hand and stroked it, still kissing his neck, murmuring soft words.

"Oh sweet love, you were so brave...I saw you come through the flames and I was frightened for you."

"I - wasn't - afraid." Obi-Wan gasped as the rhythm of the stroking hand threatened to shut down his brain. "Knew you'd -catch me."

"I will always catch you, Obi."

With incredible finesse, Qui-Gon opened his lover, using only the Force, and slid home with a gentle thrust, and Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from screaming at the glory of it.

It made him want to scream, to sing, to shout the praises of the Gods - he didn't care which Gods. They had given him to Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon to him and so deserved to be praised daily.

But, he thought distantly as his Master began thrusting slowly into him, his hand matching the rhythm his hips set, he could worry about that some other time. For now he wanted more than this gentle loving he was getting.

Bracing himself on the wall, arms spread, exerting his own not inconsiderable strength, he pushed back into Qui-Gon's thrusts and head the swift intake of breath as he caught his Master by surprise.

"More." He grunted. "Little...harder..."

"Yes, Obi." Qui-Gon ground out, his teeth clenched, breath hissing in the younger man's ear. "Gods, yes!"

With that he loosed his restraint and pounded into his lover, using his own strength to keep Obi-Wan from being slammed into the wall, his thrusts going deeper and deeper until Obi-Wan could feel them hitting something inside him, hitting something that made him writhe and scream, unable to hold it back now, uncaring about anything but the way his Master entered him, again and again, powerfully taking possession of his body and through it his soul.

It was too much, his arms began to slide and then he convulsed, wailing, not knowing what he said, not caring.

"I'm coming, Master! I'm coming! Catch me!"

"Yessss....." Leaning his whole body on top of the smaller one, Qui-Gon plastered Obi-Wan to the wall and held him there with his weight as the larger body shuddered and shook and spasmed behind him.

Squashed, sated, and essentially boneless, Obi-Wan shuddered right along with him, and silently thanked all of those Gods.

When Qui-Gon shifted, sometime later, and Obi-Wan simply started to slide to the floor, his Master caught him, and held him, and carried him to the bed, kissing him tenderly and whispering as he tucked them together and in.

"My Obi. Obi-Love. Obi-Dear. Obi-beautiful..."

The words made him giggle, and then he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> the images that inspired the story were, in case you were wondering:
> 
> 1) qui-gon in the middle of a room, sooty and singed.
> 
> 2) qui-gon crouched over obi-wan's naked body, protecting him. and (last but not least)
> 
> 3) qui-gon nailing obi-wan to a wall.


End file.
